


Let me lay here with you

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [11]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Meant To Be, Mentioned Characters, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, This carries on from previous work, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: The morning after last nights escapade of drinking Marcus had half expected Wrench to just up and leave before he woke up, this meant he had a hell of a surprise when he woke up face to face with the punk, half blinded by the sunlight that was filtering through his still-open blinds.





	

The morning after last nights escapade of drinking Marcus had half expected Wrench to just up and leave before he woke up, this meant he had a hell of a surprise when he woke up face to face with the punk, half blinded by the sunlight that was filtering through his still-open blinds. Dragging a hand up to cover his eyes proved to hurt his head just  _that bit_ more than what seemed normal. Looking more closely he also noticed, he noticed a lot of things, that Wrench was adorable when asleep; little breaths came from his mouth, his hands often twitched next to Marcus's head. Marcus was more surprised that Wrench hadn't put his mask back on during the night, it was adorable as well as nice.

"You gonna stare all morning, M?" the hipster startled slightly at the sleep ridden voice that came from the punk who still had his eyes closed.

"i would if you was still sleeping" he wanted to tease the punk just to see the faint flush come over Wrench's face. Without the mask that Marcus was used to seeing display the emotions, it almost felt like a raw, natural moment.

"Shut up" Wrench didn't say much more, instead opting to lightly punch Marcus's arm with a groan. "Talking's a pain in the ass. Head hurts" of course, the hipster was used to this after last night; having to listen to Wrench's whining during the car ride back for half an hour reminded him of the throbbing in his head.

 Marcus counted his lumps and did as he was told for once, instead choosing to move forward slightly to press his head into the mop of dusty brown hair that belonged to Wrench. He wanted this moment to never end, call him selfish but he knows that this is a  _rare_ opportunity that probably wont happen often.

\----

The only time the moment was ruined by a text by Sitara asking where in the  _hell_ the two of them were but Marcus ignored it when Wrench squirmed a little bit closer to hug the hipster, a flush high on his cheeks- and  _that was cute._ "Sitara asked where are we" he decided to mention it after all.

"Tell her we're busy" Wrench grumbled into the skin of his arm, earning a chuckle from the other hacker.

"Busy? you know yourself she'll question that" Marcus knew he should stop giving reasons to get out, but he found himself wanting to tease the punk just a little while longer.

"Then  _tell_ her we are busy fuckin' each other" Marcus burst out laughing at the grumble that came from the punk, shaking his head which ruffled the hair his face was nestled on. 

"I'm sure she'll love  _that_ explanation and as much as i would love to tell her- you know what? nevermind, we can sleep in for a while" Marcus smiled at the shy laugh that came from the other. "You can tell her why we're late y'know" 

"Mhm, tell me when i care, M"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the previous work in Anarchy since i fell asleep and didn't have time to change it during the morning, plus I've been dealing with my hearing lately and just being tired in general. weep weep sad violin XD


End file.
